Today, people often utilize computing devices (or systems) for a wide variety of purposes. Users can use their computing devices, for example, to interact with one another, create content, share content, and view content. In some cases, a user can utilize his or her computing device to access a social networking system (or service). The user can provide, post, share, and access various content items, such as status updates, images, videos, articles, and links, via the social networking system.
Users of a social networking system can access the social networking system using various applications on various user devices. For example, a user can access the social networking system using a native web application on the user's laptop or desktop computer, and can also access the social networking system using a mobile application on the user's mobile device. Social networking systems value these various applications because they allow users to access social networking systems at various times and from various locations, thereby increasing potential user engagement.